


name a melancholy star

by lokidreamsinbw



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, AU, Blowjobs, Erotic Electrostimulation, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Thor, dom!thor/sub!loki, in a lot of those both thor and loki are teens, it's all about the sex and the lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw
Summary: More thorki prompt fills from tumblr.1. name a melancholy star--thorki highschool AU, popular Loki, nerd Thor and some astronomy craziness.2. sleepwalking--sleepwalking Loki sits with Thor out on the Bifrost Bridge as Thor worries over his future as king of Asgard. FLUFF!3. Everybody Knows/Mistaken for Couple + Erotic Dreams (tumblr prompt fill)4. pregnant loki+bodyguard thor (tumblr prompt fill)5. bed sharing+magical accidents (tumblr prompt fill)6. death metal singer thor+ teenage loki (he's 17!)7. halloween thorki for the prompt “Yes, we are wearing matching costumes,” + “Don’t we look cute together?”8. cousins giving in to their forbidden attraction. jock!thor/emo!loki.9. after Odin dies, Thor has to take care of his younger brother. living out on the streets, they try to survive. (prostitution, angst, protective thor).10. loki being insanely aroused by thor's scent. Au. Incest. Angst.11. Thor and Baldur go to a BDSM club and meet sub!loki. (blowjob, submission, collar+leash)12. thor and loki have fun with a violet wand (incest, erotic electrostimulation, nipple play).





	1. name a melancholy star

“Hey.”

Thor looks up.

He’s kneeling between Loki’s legs.

Blonde hair on the longish side falling like a curtain over his left eye. Thick black frames. Plaid flannel shirt (sandy-pink and sad-sky blue, some burgundy too!) thrown over a t-shirt that has some quote on it: _“whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.”_ Heh—corny as hell.

The kids at their school don’t hate on Thor. He’s largely ignored by everyone most of the time. Some think he’s clumsy. Some think he’s weird.

They’ve been going to the same school for three years now. Loki never really noticed him before cause Thor was always wearing these grey baggy clothes that attract like 0 attention, and was skinny and just meh.

This year though, ignoring him was impossible. He started bulking up, got some tan on him cause surfing (probably hoping he’ll spot Mr. Moby Dick down there at the bottom of the ocean), got taller and just…everything was just _extra:_ his hair got really blonde, his teeth got really white. He just got…sexy?

With the long hair and the glasses he’s a slayer of unsuspecting hearts.

Add that to Thor walking up to him between classes and very awkwardly, and very shyly telling Loki he’s got a thing for him (“you know,” he said, giving his lips an adorably timid lick, “there’s this thing. You know how stars travel the galaxy? Like really slow? Takes them forever to get somewhere. So it can get really lonely for them, right? Traveling on your own for millions of years. But. Thing is. Most of ‘em, they travel with companions. Or in clusters. Cause, you know. They don’t wanna be alone."—yeah that’s exactly how Thor hits on people, throws in some super nerdy shit and watches to see how it makes them feel, apparently), and it’s a done deal, right?

And now they’re up in Loki’s bedroom and Thor’s about to give him a blowjob and their first kiss was only like five minutes ago when they passed by the laundry room and Loki got hold of Thor’s shirt collar and got a good taste of his lips (heyyy Thor might not be a virgin cause he’s got some nice tongue moves there) cause he just couldn’t help himself.

And he keeps thinking the guys wouldn’t let him see the end of it, letting the school nerd go down on him.

Loki leans back on his hands, tosses his hair over one shoulder. Spreads his legs even wider till he can feel the pull between his thighs, cause Thor’s shoulders are huge and Loki wants them to fit.

Thor pushes the glasses up his nose then sets his hands on Loki’s jean cled thighs, giving him a soft _what_ look.

Loki squeezes around Thor’s large biceps with his thighs.

"What?” Thor murmurs cause Loki’s not saying anything.

One big hand squeezes around Loki’s kneecap, “you’re not gonna tell me to piss off, right?”

He smiles a little bit, tiny lip bite, “cause that kiss earlier—”

Loki squeezes his legs around him like _come closer._

Thor blows the hair from his face and moves closer on his knees, hands on Loki’s thighs, keeping his legs open.

Loki pulls his head back a little cause having Thor so close to him looking absolutely stunning kinda leaves him amazed.

“The whole traveling stars thing,” Loki says, feeling Thor’s shoulders brushing against his inner thighs as Thor’s shifting his weight from one leg to the other, “you said only some travel in pairs.”

Thor smirks up at him, probably amused that Loki’s showing interest, “yeah.”

“So some travel alone.”

Thor nods cause he gets that Loki wants him to name a melancholy star, “yeah, like the sun.”

And Loki’s mind is kinda blown cause how can the sun be lonely, it shines so bright. But then it’s Thor’s face between his legs, giant hands tugging down on his jeans and Loki throws his head back, closing his eyes and the sun will just have to wait.

 

 


	2. sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepwalking Loki sits with Thor out on the Bifrost Bridge as Thor worries over his future as king of Asgard. FLUFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pre thor 1 movie)

When Loki materializes behind him, Thor can feel it. Even before Loki’s arms hug his chest from behind and his legs wrap around Thor’s waist. It feels like static crackling down his spine, like bringing your palm too close to a power field.

It’s Thor sitting on the edge of the Bifrost Bridge, palms pressed down to its warmth, its peacock colors shining through his fingers. He rocks his legs back and forth, poking at blinking stars with the tip of his boots.

And then Loki at his back, hugging with arms and legs, pressing his cheek into Thor’s shoulder.

Thor’s been sitting out there for hours, Odin’s words in one ear, Frigga’s in the other. Growing up, becoming responsible, abandoning his childish ways. Odin’s hands gripping his shoulders shaking him lightly, forcing him to look towards the future, accept instead of put off or deny.

He comes here when he wants to cool off. When it feels like his world is spinning just a little too fast, when it feels like he’s about to lose his footing.

Thor looks down at Loki’s arms hugging him around the waist. Blue sparkles on Loki’s fingernails and knuckles—magic residue.

Thor turns his head to the right, peeks over his shoulder. All he can see of him is Loki’s brow bone and his silky black hair catching the lights of the melancholy humming Bifrost.

“You’re sleepwalking again, brother,” Thor says, gaze traveling sadly yet lovingly over the beautiful lines of his little brother’s face.

It’s not the first time this happens. It’s Loki sleeping in his bed and his projected form roaming the worlds under the endless night sky.

Loki moves his face against Thor’s back but Thor can’t feel it. A second later Loki’s right eye peeks over Thor’s shoulder, blinking owlishly.

“Am I?”

Thor hums a silent you are and gently touches Loki’s forearm with a fingertip. The spot he touches disappears and the area around it glitters blue brightly, the skin then becoming transparent and bright.

Thor moves his fingers up Loki’s arm, caressing until he reaches his elbow. He knows Loki will feel it in his sleep, probably would pull up his arms close to his body to stop the playful tickly feeling from spreading.

Thor smiles sadly, watches the sparkles of light multiplying so they can spring up and rebuild the part of Loki’s arm Thor erased by touch alone.

“Wish I could do that,” Thor murmurs, “be here and at the same time be anywhere else.”

“Escape?”

Thor nods, pulling his hand back, “father thinks I’m ready for the crown. Mother thinks it’s only a matter of time before she’d glimpse into me and see courage and trust and maturity.”

Loki rests his chin on Thor’s shoulder.

“They’re there,” he says quietly, “our parents might not recognize them for these things take on different forms inside their hearts, inside yours.”

Thor smiles softly, “I wish I could hold your hands right now.”

Loki moves his arms up Thor’s upper body, still hugging him. He cups his hands over Thor’s heart, nuzzles his face into the side of Thor’s neck.

“Wish I could hold yours,” Loki says.

Thor’s hands linger over Loki’s, the space between their fingers pulsating hushed-blue.

Then Loki says, safe and secure behind his big brother’s back, “so many stars. It’ll be sinful not to wish upon one.”

Thor tilts his head a bit to the side, imagining the coolness of Loki’s hair under his cheek, the imprint of Loki’s lips next to his adam’s apple, “wish with me?”

They both close their eyes at the same time.

And then it’s Loki’s kiss on his skin followed by the feeling of his form retreating.

Thor turns and looks over his shoulder. He catches the moment when the gates to Asgard open by an unseen hand, glinting gold in the darkness. It’s Loki calling Thor to him, and Thor follows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody Knows/Mistaken for Couple + Erotic Dreams (tumblr prompt)

“Hey. Psst!”

Loki looks up from his _warlock master tips for beginning witchcraft practitioners_ pure murder in his eyes cause he’s reading here and how dare you disturb him.

He and Thor are on a plane heading to this climate convention cause god of thunder, right.

Thor had a shitload of mashed potatoes and steak and he’s sleeping on Loki’s shoulder, probably slobbering all over Loki’s stripy black suit jacket.

And this guy seated parallel to them on the other side of the aisle feels chatty and isn’t that just adorable why can’t they just let Loki read in peace.

The guy is middle-aged and has this shirt with this psychedelic palm trees print all over it (green and purple) and he’s got two pairs of reading glasses on his head cause one’s not cool enough.

Probing the roof of his mouth with his tongue Loki opens his mouth and looks over his shoulder and around to make sure they guy’s talking to him.

Then, giving a salty brow arch he goes, “yes?”

Very politely cause you talk to a Midgardian the wrong way you end up spending the night in the ER with tampons stuffed up your nose having to sit through triage gossip. Like road rage without the cars.

The guy leans sideways so Loki can hear him better.

“Just wanted to ask,” he says, “when did you do it.”

Umm.

“Excuse me?”

The guy’s gaze leaps from Thor to Loki and his eyes twinkle, “you two. When did you do it.”

“When did we do what exactly.”

“Tie the knot.”

“Tie the knot?”

“Yessss. I’m sensing newlyweds.”

In his sleep Thor lets out a long breath through his nose. It’s all warm, Loki can feel it through his sleeve. And he’s only now noticing that he can feel the outline of Thor’s ear pressing into his shoulder, his hard cheekbone, Thor’s shoulder nudging the side of his arm.

And Loki gives a confused blink.

He points his thumb at Thor, “me and him?”

The guy nods so fast it looks like an earthquake in motion.

“Oh, we’re not married.”

“Of course you are!”

“Uh—trust me, I would know if we were.”

But the guy doesn’t even wanna hear it and just gives a super dramatic sigh, entwining his fingers over his heart, “ahhh, young love!”

Loki closes his mouth cause hey why even bother. With some people it’s impossible to talk an idea out of their head once it sits there all nice and comfy.

BUT talking smack about his brother is a most, so—

Loki points his thumb at Thor again, “don’t let that blonde beard fool you, he’s not that young. He’s probably way older than you think.”

The guy is giving Thor some major heart eyes, “it doesn’t matter, actually. He’s GORGEOUS!”

“Mmm. Not that gorgeous, either. You have yet to see his bed hair.”

Loki adds with a melodramatic headshake, “or smell his morning breath. Or catch a glimpse of his toenails—they get so long you can use them as a weapon.”

Thor stirs against him. Lets out a super warm breath against the side of Loki’s neck. His head is heavy on Loki’s shoulder and his body is like a dead weight, still cruising through dreamland.

“Freaky toenails? On _this_ guy? No way.”

“Cross my heart and hope to get struck by lightning if I tell lies,” Loki says, fingers feeling up the page he’s dog-eared in the book, chapter 6 _the sly deceptionist_.

The guy gives a sigh, “well, you’re his husband so I guess I can say you must know what you’re talking about. I wouldn’t kick him out of bed for that toenail thing, though.”

Loki gives a victorious smile and lifts up a finger, “exact—”

Then his face falls and he gives the guy a _I thought you’re feeling me here now I’m disappointed in you_ look, “I’m not his hus—”

Whoa there—Thor moves his face up Loki’s shoulder, short raspy breaths through the nostrils, and presses his open mouth to the side of Loki’s neck.

Loki just kinda blinks cause WTF. Thor’s weight is still pushing him sideways a little bit so yep still sleeping.

The guy kinda notices this but he’s probably not sure he’s seeing things right cause plane vodka so for now he’s not actually saying anything about it.

“—husband,” Loki finishes and tries pulling his face as far away from Thor’s lips as possible, exposing a long thin neck and springy tendons.

But Thor’s head just keeps moving closer as if their heads are fucking magnetized and Loki gives an eye roll and an apologetic smile.

“He’s just…”

What to say, what to say.

“Hungry,” Loki says trying to make some stupid shit up but it doesn’t come out right.

The guy smiles back all crooked, “oh yeah, I can see _that_.”

“Aaahaha. No, no.”

Loki’s face goes super red, “it’s not like that. He gets hungry. For food. In his sleep. And he just chews away on the furniture. Headboard, bedside table, you name it. It’s a medical condition. Very severe.”

Loki grabs the book in his left and his right hand he slips between them. He goes past a smooth hip and rippling abs before he gets to the ribs and does it make him think about Thor’s hot naked bod without any clothes on? Yep it does.

He pokes Thor in the ribs. Hard.

Thor lets out a muffled moan and instead of waking the fuck up starts nibbling just under Loki’s jaw.

Shit.

Loki pokes him again.

Nibble, nibble.

Lick, lick.

“ _Thor!_ ” Loki hisses, poking his finger so deep between the ribs he’s sure he managed to reach some internal organ.

The guys smiles, “yep, sounds like he has a reaaaaly healthy appetite. Looks like it, too.”

Loki tries pushing Thor off, trying to shove him in his seat to the right, using his elbow, but it’s like trying to move a mountain and ugh that little lick thing he does with his tongue makes Loki start thinking all kinds of inappropriate thoughts cause nope they’re not married but they’ve definitely fucked before and—

“Insatiable,” Loki finds himself saying and Thor’s probably plunging deep into some crazy erotic dream about god knows what cause his hand starts moving up Loki’s thigh and he’s _moaning soft_ and it’s too fucking much and time to wake up beautiful—

Loki swats at Thor’s hand with his book. Hard.

“Ahh!”

Thor pulls back blinking around groggily, holding his hurting hand, “what was that. Did we hit turbulence.”

“Oh yes we did,” Loki says, fixing his shirt’s collar cause Thor’s chin made it super messy and wrinkled “makes you feel weird things, doesn’t it.”

“Mm,” Thor rubs his reddened knuckles, “ow. Very.We should have used my hammer for transportation.”

Loki takes his glass off the pull-out tray, gives a little sip, “and miss out on the vodka? I don’t think do.”

The guy gives them a look like yep weird and Loki gulps the whole thing down till the ice is pressing against his cupid’s bow.

And it’s white clouds outside the window and some sappy film playing and Thor’s nursing his hand cause ouch and Loki putting the empty glass away cracks the book open, licks his finger and turns the page.

He gets to read through a few sentences before it’s Thor’s voice all husky murmuring into Loki’s ear, “how about we take a little trip to the restroom and I’ll show you insatiable babe.”

That fucking bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnant loki+bodyguard thor

“Is it too much?”

Thor gives Loki a _in your dreams_ look. Cause it’s almost midnight and Thor’s supposed to be doing his rounds, walk the premises shining his flashlight into all the dark spots around the mansion, check for nasty bastards wanting to sneak in and kill “business man” Laufey and his son. But he’s with Loki in the greenhouse instead and he’s kinda staring cause Loki never said anything about having a vagina before. It just came up really casually between kisses and some neck sucking on Thor’s part. Thor went for the zipper on Loki’s pants and Loki kinda squirmed under him and pushed him back a little bit just to get him to listen and went you know there’s something I should tell you and talk about getting his mind blown cause Loki told him and Thor was like _yeah? Lemme see._

He’s caught a glimpse of it when he tugged Loki’s pants and underwear down his thighs but one look just wasn’t enough and Loki had his knees bent a little and so Thor spread his legs apart and Loki gave this kinda shy lash flutter and stopped breathing when Thor kneeled there between his legs studying it with a hungry twinkle in his eyes.

So it’s stars twinkling on the glass roof and it’s the lilting scent of daisies and earth and water, and it’s the black sparkly spring blanket Loki is lying on, and it’s peach-colored flesh with soft touches of pink, glistening a little bit. And Thor parts the folds with his thumbs. He holds them open and runs his thumb over the clit from top to bottom and Loki’s breath hitches ; the blanket’s twinkling purple and blue sequins singing like fish scales when Loki’s hands reach for something to hold on to.

Thor adds another thumb so both thumbs are now pushing down on Loki’s clit while his knuckles are keeping him open for him, and he tugs on the swollen flesh a little bit until Loki is biting his lips and moaning soft.

Thor parts the folds again and, bending his head, runs his tongue up from Loki’s opening all the way to his clit—one slow long lick.

He looks up at Loki with a smile, chain pendant dangling between Loki’s thighs, “what do you think?”

Three months later, the Laufey family celebrates a company merging deal gone awesome, eating out at a 5 star restaurant.

It’s 9 PM and one of Laufey’s personal bodyguards stands by while the other two keep watch outside.

It’s Laufey and his wife, his best “finance” guy and some friends. The restaurant staff joined three tables together just so they’d all have enough room to sit and enjoy their super expensive meal.

The tables are loaded with steak and fish and booze and a waiter is making his way around the table serving up champagne cause Laufey wants to toast to…his own longevity probably.

And Thor watches Loki cause Loki’s eyeing the approaching waiter looking kinda concerned and distracted. Him and Thor talked about this dinner thing taking place yesterday and they were both kinda hyped to return home and talk smack about his dad’s coworkers and stuck-up friends post some rough fucking that will leave Loki panting and sore and fucking high on endorphins and drinks. But Loki looks really uneasy, antsy, like he’d rather just be elsewhere and Thor bumps their knees together under the table and gets ready to ask what’s going on but then the waiter arrives and when he wants to fill up Loki’s glass with champagne Loki’s hand comes up to cover the glass and he shakes his head.

“Not for me, thank you,” he says.

The waiter looks over his shoulder at Laufey who’s busy gossiping really loudly about some loser company that just went bankrupt like a week ago and he’s not paying attention.

“Very well, sir.”

The waiter moves further down the table, green bottle catching the light and Loki reaches over to sip slowly on some ice water.

Thor squeezes his knee and Loki gives a tiny jump and the ice clinksinside the glass.

“You love champagne,” Thor says.

Thor lowers his voice, bringing his face close so he can talk on Loki’s ear, “it’s your to-go drink for riding my dick super crazy into the small hours of the night.”

Loki puts the glass down, gives it a little spin on the pristine tabletop.

He doesn’t even look at Thor when he says, “just didn’t feel like it.”

Coming back from doing his rounds later that night, Thor finds Loki sitting out on the terrace in one of those giant white lounge chairs.

Thor shines the light on him, causing him to squint, “what you doing sneaking out like that, your dad’s gonna fucking kill me.”

Loki shields his eyes and Thor slips the flashlight into his pocket, looking Loki over cause he’s not being himself and it shows. Laufey gave Loki hell about not wanting to toast to whatever it was and Loki ended up storming out of the restaurant and didn’t come back until dinner was over and everyone started heading for their cars.

Loki runs his hands through his hair then presses a palm to his forehead, his eyes closed, and keeps it there for a bit like he’s having the shittiest migraine ever and he’s done with life.

When he drops his hand he says to Thor, “will you get me my cigarettes please? They’re on my bed—”

The he gives a startled blink, “no, shit. Wait. Nevermind. Maybe that Nutella from the kitchen. And a spoon.”

“Midnight munchies?”

It doesn’t even make Loki smile and passing by him, Thor rakes his fingers through Loki’s hair cause usually when he does that Loki grabs his wrist and asks him to stay but this time he stays sitting there with his head down and Thor puts a hand on his shoulder before walking into the house and into the kitchen.

Thor tosses the Nutella’s lid into the bin cause Loki will probably finish what’s left of the chocolate spread, there isn’t much left in there, and drops a spoon into the jar.

He flops down in a chair next to Loki. The Nutella exchanges hands.

They can see the greenhouse from there and the night is cool around them and Loki doesn’t have shoes on and his phone is turned off on the table.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Since when do you care.”

“Hey, what?”

Loki manages to get about two spoonfuls in before he starts crying. He’s so quiet about it Thor almost misses it.

Leaning forward in the chair Thor starts wiping at Loki’s tears—one at the corner of his mouth, one sliding down the bridge of his nose. He’s crying like a kid that lost his mom and dad and doesn’t know where he is or what he’s supposed to do and Thor’s heart aches.

“Hey,” he says softly, “what’s going on with you? You can tell me.”

Loki covers his face with his hand, the Nutella jar still in the other.

He sniffs and wipes at his face.

“Went to see the doctor this morning,” he says, “found out I’m three months pregnant.”

“You found out what.”

Loki smiles through the tears, “if you’re going to ask me if it’s yours, I swear I’m gonna kill you.”


	5. Chapter 5

So, they got drunk.

Really drunk.

Sooo drunk like

hey what’s that black thing on my foot there Thor

Loki, that’s your shoe.

Oh.

Number of times Loki tripped going up the stairs to their room at the _Sunshine_ hotel post getting shit-faced together at the bar and laughed about it really loud like a crazy person:  4 .

Number of times Thor walked into a frigging wall and ended up apologizing to it: 3 and counting cause there’s no way he’s not using the bathroom like 10 times tonight cause beer, man.

And now they’re sitting on the bed but still wearing their suits cause they’re drinking in style. Both cross-legged. Both staring at the wall. Thor’s eye is only halfway open and it looks like he’s gonna start drooling in a bit, but like awesome mood drooling not 911 drooling. Loki’s got his chin in his hand and he’s blinking at the lamp’s shadow with his mouth open looking like he’s trying to figure out if aliens prefer boxers or briefs or like neither.

Thor’s elbow poking Loki’s ribs, like this super annoying cat wanting you to refill its bowl even if there’s still plenty of cat food in there, “hey.”

“Mmph. What.”

Thor smacks his lips cause dry, “use your well.”

“My what.”

“You know. Your bell.”

Loki deadpans, “is that code for sex.”

Thor smacks himself in the face with his palm cause Budweiser amnesia.

He gets it like a minute later, “your spell.”

“Which one.”

Thor’s voice is muffled cause he’s still got his face in his hands, “the _I’m gonna summon us some drinks cause the mini bar vodka is like 7 Midgardian dollars and that’s just rude_ one _._ ”

“Ah. I know the one. The _I’m just too cheap to pay for my drinks_ spell.”

“ _Loki_.”

“Meh. Fine.”

Loki closes his eyes.

“Go for the Smirnoff.”

Loki frowns cause Thor breaking his concentration.

“Absolut is awesome blossom, too.”

“Will you shut it already.”

He’s trying to conjure up an image of a shiny vodka bottle but all he sees is black and like flashes of that ugly flower wallpaper in their room.

Loki failing at life slays Thor and he goes: “don’t drink and magic?”

Without even looking Loki clamps his hand shut over Thor’s mouth.

“Touchy.”

Ok ok ok. Bottle. Bottle. Bott—

That gust of wind that hit them when they made their way down the stairs to the bar that had Thor’s gorgeous black silk tie flapping everywhere along with his suit jacket making Thor go WHOA.

And then comes a great woosh!

Feels like a little tornado passes right by Loki’s shoulder where Thor’s sitting waiting for his drink and—

A high pitched _ah_!

When Loki opens his eyes it’s Thor fucking buck naked all cross-legged next to him reeling from the shock of losing all his clothes in like less than a second.

“Loki!”

“Ah, shit. Sorry!”

Now that’s embarrassing, he didn’t even mean to do that!

And Loki just stares cause shit Thor’s big and he’s fucking ripped and

“Actually, no I’m not.”

Biting Thor’s shoulder, sliding his hand down Thor’s abdomen Loki says: “so. How about we forget about that vodka and you use your… _bell_.”

And Thor gives him a giant turned on smile, “is that code for sex.”





	6. Chapter 6

Truth is Loki doesn’t know anything about death metal. Some music videos of it would pop up every once in a while in his recommended on youtube for some reason and if he was feeling bored or angsty or bored _and_ angsty which is a wickedly dangerous combo, he’d click on one of them and wonder what’s all the fuss about cause they all end up sounding the same. But then this part of the song would come on like an all female choir or a violin solo or just this really eerie piano part and he’d think hey if it wasn’t for all that yelling it wouldn’t be that bad.

Thing is, Loki’s got a major crush on Tony. Tony is one of the popular kids and he’s a year older than Loki. He’s 18 and snarky as hell but he’s a natural born leader and he LOVES death metal. No one gives him hell about this cause if Tony loves this thing or the other it immediately becomes an ok thing for him to love like 0 criticism from his social circles. Everybody else loving death metal at their school of course is not cool and it’s gtfo freaks no one wants to see you and your stupid goth faces get a fucking life blah blah blah. Not fair, but hey.

Tony doesn’t even know that Loki exists and Loki is hell-bent on changing that cause everyone knows Tony swings both ways and Loki’s not ugly so what’s the problem. There’s this local death metal band playing a show tonight at this club in town. Now, Loki knows Tony won’t be there cause his father won some kind of scientific award for something so he flew his entire family out to Arizona for the ceremony. However, Loki is gonna go and write a kickass article for the school paper ‘bout it (Tony flips through it, he’d seen him do it on more than one occasion) and hey maybe it’ll get them talking, at least that’s what Loki hopes will happen.

Band’s name is Oath Oblivion. Loki gives it a quick google on his phone, lying on his bed, head hanging off the edge of it. They have an lp out. Band’s logo is a bird flying upwards, breaking through a thin white circle.

Loki drums his bare feet against the wall, his big toe poking Poe’s moustache (giant poster over his bed cause once upon a midnight dreary your prose is so awesome and so eerie), and reads over the tracklist.

  1. Plasma Scales
  2. Xeno



 

(break in reading cause Loki has no idea what xeno means so he googles it real quick. An alien being, cool cool.)

3.                  Saturn Melodic

4.                  Steel Crypt

Steel crypt, really? Loki sticks his tongue out cause c'mon guys where’s the originality.

He clicks on pictures cause are they like old dudes or some super skinny high-pitched teenagers trying to make it big and get chicks.

There’s this one pic but it’s just the drummer going crazy with his hair flying all over the place in this pool of electric blue light and shadows during a demonic dance on the floor of the stage. Loki squints one eye and spots a guitarist in the corner biting his lower lip so hard his chin is sticks out. They look about late twenties, early thirties but where the fuck is the lead singer.

Loki clicks on the ‘x’. Scrolls down. Finds another picture. This one is angled and has the drummer in it again but also the singer’s…

Is that an elbow?

Yep, an elbow and a part of a studded sleeve and that’s it.

‘Kay, cracking out the youtube monster machine cause there’s no way someone hasn’t uploaded like a bootleg or something of these dudes.

“Argh, c’mon,” Loki mumbles cause all youtube is giving him is that entire lp thing but no vid.

It’s both feet cradling Poe’s face now and Loki hugs one knee, stretches the other leg up to wiggle his toes in Poe’s curls.

Loki plugs his earphones in, pushes one into his ear cause no need for the other to suffer as well. Grabs some chocolate off the bedside table. He pops one bit into his mouth and hits play.

What was that song again. Plasma Scales, right.

Starts off with this melancholy guitar riff. This _one two_ drum beat and the racing drums in between. Electric guitar going _wah wahhhh_ in his ear but not annoying just kinda mysterious.

And then the growl.

Loki’s about to give a serious eye roll cause predictable but his heart ends up giving this startling jolt cause holy fuck that voice is fucking hot. It’s guttural and warm and it makes his toes curl. Best way to describe it an amazing eargasm that just keeps on giving and when the dude starts singing Loki catches himself being super cheesy thinking just read the phonebook to me, I’ll listen and my stupid thirst level will go up to 1000%.

His voice is like gold whiskey and sandstorms, sun waves and ecstasy and Loki licks the chocolate off his fingers catching phrases like _where the eye used to be motifs of a galaxy_ , and _past round my wrist my tomorrow is in you_ and why did Loki ever think these songs are corny as hell and he pushes the other earbud in and it’s this guy’s voice storming through his neurons and he listens to the entire lp twice. He even keeps his earphones in when he’s helping his mom prepare the salad for dinner and he’s sprinkling the chopped onions on top of the sliced tomatoes in the bowl humming _rings of sunshine in your eyes, mouth red from  thousand different lies_ and his mom has to yank them out at least three times to tell him to go get the olive oil or get the bread.

He eats super fast and his mom eyes him suspiciously, cutting through a thin slice of seasoned chicken breast.

“What’s the rush, Loki?”

He spears a bit of meat on his fork, “I need to be somewhere in a bit.”

She looks at him like oh now you don’t say and sets the knife and fork on her plate, “really? Well, that’s lovely. Please go ahead, just walk out of the house without bothering to tell me where you’re going, your mother doesn’t need to know anything ever.”

“Oh, right. I forgot to tell you, sorry.”

She arches a brow at him and folds her hands under her chin, like I’m listening.

“There’s this band playing. At someone’s house. In like an hour. And I need to be there.”

“Do you.”

“Yes. It’s. It’s a school thing. I’m writing an article about the band for the school paper.”

“Will there be alcoholic bevereges there.”

Loki takes a sip of water cause nope mom, no alcohol, just this crazy amount of drugs and people seizing in the restroom.

“Err, no.“

“Illegal drugs?”

“Of course not.”

She eyes him like trying to bullshit the bullshitter, not a clever move. Dad told him once that she was a wild cat when she was younger and Loki was like too much information dad, kay? Just don’t.

“You get high on something, I’m taking down your Poe poster and I’m dancing all over it. It’s your favorite thing in the world, I’m warning you. He’s gonna have heel prints all over his cravat.”

“God, mom. No.”

She wags her finger at him and Loki zooms up the stairs past their cat Nerves to get ready. He plays Saturn Melodic on his laptop with the volume turned up so he can listen to it while he’s getting changed. The only cool item of clothing he has in his closet is this black Nirvana shirt so he changes into that in front of the full length mirror leaning on the wall by the window and it’s weird looking at his naked chest, at his tummy muscles flexing while he’s pulling the shirt on with the singer’s voice booming inside his room. It almost feels like he’s there with him and Loki doesn’t know what he looks like but if he could have sex with his voice he totally would, like multiple times.

And sometimes he thinks thinking about sex is weird cause he’s never done it with anyone before, but it feels like he has cause of all his daydreaming about some hot dude hitting on him telling him he looks pretty and fucking him on his belly, pounding him into the mattress.

He keeps his glasses on cause putting the contacts in takes him forever and with them on and his wavy dark hair, all the Nirvana shirts in the world won’t be able to make him look cool, he looks super nerdy and when he grabs a notebook to keep his notes about the gig in he looks so pathetic he wants to scream.

It’s his mom pointing her finger at him again from the sofa reading crime novels with Nerves curled up in her lap.

Loki gives the scout’s honor and she gives him a we’ll see about that look.

It’s club Reptilian and Loki flashes his fake ID cause Bucky was awesome and made one for him last year (changed schools six months ago and Loki still misses him cause the dude was amazing and hot). He doesn’t look 18 but it says so on the card so the bouncer lets him in although they both share  looks like I’m letting you pull my leg here cause I’m having a great day, thank you so much sir you’re a national treasure as Loki passes him by.

He’s a little late and the drums are already making his ribs shake and rattle like someone tossed them into a fucking blender and the guitars are on fire and there’s no way Loki is getting to elbow his way to the front row cause people are going crazy around him. It’s shoving and jumping up and down and it’s like stepping into a tornado hoping to come out alive.

He gets elbowed in the face twice before the dude starts singing. Once in the eye. Once right in the cheekbone. Both hurt so bad and he manages to smack one offender over the head with the notebook and scurry away before the bearded guy has a chance to realize who delivered that swift blow.

Loki has a second to realize it’s Xeno playing before that growl washes over him and fuck it sounds amazing in real life.

Loki stands on his tiptoes kinda leaning sideways pillowed against some big dude’s side (almost under his armpit but nevermind that) and in all those flashing lights he catches a glimpse of this fucking divine creature howling into the mic almost doubled over cause screaming like that is hard man and he’s mind blowingly beautiful. Cropped blonde hair, epic warrior beard, giant arms with tats and leather bracelets all the way up to the elbows ; studded choker, rippling abs (shirtless god), leather pants and boots that make you want to worship them and the feet inside them. He’s a fucking animal and he starts pacing across the stage taking these really big steps like he’s devouring it and he’s headbanging and the ring on his choker jumps and catches the flickering lights.

Loki’s getting pushed from behind so he has no chance but to move forward. He gets people’s long hair flying into his eyes and getting tangled up in his glasses, knuckles bruising his ribs, and shoving and shoving and shoving, just endless. But the vocalist’s voice keeps him moving and as he’s moving closer to the front there he can see the sweat twinkling on the singer’s biceps, the rough lines of eyeliner running along his bottom lids, his tongue twisting inside his mouth forming the word _pandemonium._

Loki’s fingers close around the barricade and it’s this wave of people at his back squashing him and how did he even manage to get here but it’s the vocalist’s gaze locking with his as he crouches down and sings a part of the chorus right in his face. And Loki thinks he’ll try to get this guy to give an interview backstage later cause he has to see him from up close.

The singer looks him over properly, eyeing Loki like he’s a sexy little thing before he jumps to his feet and the smokescreen inhales him with a sweeping whoooosh.


	7. Chapter 7

“Don’t we look cute together.”

“Heh. I’d go aww if you weren’t being sarcastic.”

“What makes you think I am.”

Thor gives him a _I know you better than you know yourself_ look and holds out his palm for Loki’s phone.

Loki hands it over and snatches Thor’s Halloween special pumpkin latte cause Starbucks rocks. He sticks the orange n’ purple straw between his lips. His cheeks go hollow around it and it’s not just the sweet/spicy pumpkin he’s tasting, but also Thor’s sheer lipstick cause yeah devils dig gold lips apparently.

They’re sitting on a bench under this really old tree. People who’ve been living round here for the last 30 years or so say the big fella got struck by lightning once. They say it caught fire and it took the firemen a while to put it out, it just wouldn’t die. Loki always wondered about it cause the tree looks fine, no cracks in the bark, no missing pieces, it just looks super old. But kids got the urban legend thingy and thought it sounded cool so they tied some plastic bats from the lower branches and painted two red circles round its trunk to make it stand out.

There’s still light out, this weak purple haze. Cornflakes-colored leaves twirl around their ankles.

“Yeah, kinda cute,” Thor says, “with the matching costumes and everything. Just two devils hanging out at twilight time.”

Loki sits back and looks at the selfie, slurping on the latte. It’s Loki winking at the camera, tipping his horns like a gentleman would his hat, and it’s Thor sinking his plastic fangs into the side of Loki’s neck, nose all scrunched up,

Loki lets the straw fall from his lips and pokes the screen with his pinky where Thor’s mouth is, “just pointing out that devils don’t have fangs. It’s a vampire thing.”

“Oh, yeah? Who made you the expert on vampirostudyiology.”

“What’s that. That’s not even a real word.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Ow.” cause Thor bites the top of Loki’s shoulder, pointy teeth catching in Loki’s grey t-shirt. He gnaws on it like a cat and tugs on the collar with ‘em. And it’s the feeling of the sleek plastic against Loki’s skin, and the warmth of his brother’s mouth and Loki tilts his head back and stares at the plastic bats swirling over their heads, casting small weird shadows on their clothes and on the sidewalk. 

  
Thor nips at Loki’s neck just under his ear and then pulls back with a hey we’ve got company look cause two little girls dressed as witches round the corner and start passing them by.

“Hey Salem munchkins,” Thor leans forward, hands on his knees, and the girls turn their heads to look, sparkles on their tiny noses, “Vampirostudyiology is a real word, right.”

The witches giggle, waving their cauldrons around (one has a stuffed cat in hers, just the head poking out with some awesome green whiskers).

“You a vampire?” One asks.

“Vampire? No, why would you think that.”

“Cause you’ve got fangs,” the other says.

Loki twirls the straw inside the cup, swishing the latte around, “he’s a ditzy devil.”

One witch blinks at Loki, “tipsy?”

Thor snorts next to him, “yeah, I can get tipsy. It’s a devil thing.”

Loki sticks his elbow in Thor’s ribs and Thor pulls the horns headband over Loki’s eyes.

Loki fixes him with a I’ll slay you stare and grabs the cup between his knees so he can fix the band back on his hair.

Swaying her cauldron from side to side in front of her, one girl says, “my papi says this tree is a bad tree.”

Thor gives her a smile and a shrug, “it’s just an old tree.”

The other witch pipes in, “Danny says that when the sun goes down, the tree wakes up and starts to walk. And if you’re bad and you’re not in bed and you look outside and you see it, it sees you. And you find it in your yard when you wake up to go to school.”

“Who’s Danny.”

“A kid in my class.”

“Don’t believe anything Danny says, ‘kay. He’s–”

“Right,” Loki interrupts, horns back where they should be, “I’ve seen it. It’s got eyes that burn like fire. And if you’re sitting on the windowsill late at night and you listen very very carefully, you can hear it calling your name.”

The girls exchange fearful glances and Thor shakes his head like _Loki disappoints for the 1000 time._

Holding hands, the girls hurry down the street, the green sequins on their shoes catching the fading light and Loki pulls his legs up and crosses them, very aware of the looks Thor gives him.

“Do you see an halo here,” Loki points to the top of his head.

“Well, they’re not sleeping tonight.”

“Neither am I.”

Loki puts the to-go cup down and turns his head to look at Thor. He brushes his forefinger across Thor’s sparkly golden lips, then rubs the glitter over his own mouth.

“Thought maybe we could stay out here tonight,” he says, running his fingertip over his bottom lip, “test the walking tree theory with this super long make out session.”

Thor tucks a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear then fingers his earlobe playing with his piercing, “wanna test the tree’s patience. See how much it can take before it decides it had enough of us slobbering all over each other.”

“I never slobber.”

“Dad’s gonna be home in a bit, though.”

“Yeah but he always falls asleep watching TV he won’t notice we’re not there until at least like 2 AM or something.”

“Yeah, well. Never thought I’d be making out with you with bats flying over our heads, but I’m game.”

Thor tilts his head back and purses his lips. He blows out a super long breath and makes two plastic bats sway left and right.

A few hours later they’re kissing under the old tree. It’s Thor’s giant hands under Loki’s shirt, Thor’s tongue in his mouth, Loki’s arms around Thor’s neck. Two streetlights are busted right next to them so it’s only the whites of Thor’s eyes Loki sees and the glitter sparkling all over his upper lip cause Loki kissed it all off Thor’s lower lip. And it’s the sound of the wind blowing leaves all around them, and the sound of approaching thunder.

Loki breaks the kiss, pulling back cause the hairs on the back of his neck are standing up, “did you hear that.”

“Hear what.”

Loki presses a finger to Thor’s lips like _listen!_

Thor takes his horns off, hangs the band round his neck, eyes wandering everywhere cause what is it that he’s supposed to hear exactly.

And then a growl of thunder coming from behind them, rolling over the roofs of the small houses like a wave riding towards the shore.

Thor kisses Loki’s finger, “yeah, thunder. So.”

When Loki stays quiet Thor tightens his grip round his waist, “what, you’re not serious ‘bout the tree thing, right? It’s just some rain coming.”

But Loki gets him to start heading home.

And as they make their way down the street holding hands, a giant booom! the entire street flashing blinding white and when they turn back startled to look, they see the tree burning.

“Think it’ll start walking on us,” Thor says.

Loki shakes his head against Thor’s shoulder cause who knows, right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousins giving into their forbidden attraction. jock!thor/emo!loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for this tumblr prompt: For the send me a prompt post: Cousins giving into their forbidden attraction. Older Jock¡Thor / beautiful Emo¡Loki at a summer family reunion. They haven't seen each other since last summer and they've both changed a lot (physically) over the last year. Sparks fly like they always have in the past, only this time they decide not to ignore it. Alcohol is flowing. Responsible adults are busy and distracted. Beers are stolen. They sneak away. Groping ensues....I'll leave the rest up to you!

Boring family get-together. It’s this crowd of people just yapping about money and about counting calories and bypass surgery someone named Beau had (who the fuck is Beau though), and elbowing each other with their drinks in hand. The living room smells like a perfume shop and the lights are so dim someone’s probably gonna fall asleep in their seat soon and everyone will spend the rest of the night making fun of said individual. Exciting stuff.

Rubbing his left eye, Thor walks into the kitchen. There’s a huge tray full of baked potatoes and saucy lamb sliced into cubes with all these herbs sprinkled on top and Thor grabs a piece of meat and tosses it into his mouth. He’s been working out a few days a week for over a year now and it shows and he needs his protein.

Licking his fingers clean, Thor walks over to the window. He pushes the curtain aside and gets a view of the pool making tiny tiny waves in the moonlight.

And there’s his cousin Loki, lounging in a chair not too far from it, scrolling on his phone. The get-together bored the hell out of him too, it seems.

It’s been a year since Thor has last seen him. Loki was 15 at the time with freckles on his nose and the weirdest addiction to everything theatre related. Now he’s all emo. Thor kinda saw it coming, Loki always had a taste for the dramatic. He has a shit load of black around his eyes and this side lip ring thing he keeps sucking on and he’s so moody like life sucks 100%.

Thor grabs two beers from the fridge and heads out into the pool area. The screen door swings shut behind him but the sound is so light Loki doesn’t hear it. He’s probably listening to some depressing song or something on his phone or just dreaming with his eyes open.

Thor sneaks up on him from behind.

Popping his strawberry flavored gum he presses one of the cold bottles to the side of Loki’s neck and Loki fucking _jumps_.

His eyes are huge and accusing, their whites almost glowing because of his makeup and the moonlight skittering across his face. And Thor looks at them longer than necessary not only because it’s the first time Loki has actually met his eyes since Thor and his family got there, but because he fucking missed him and seeing him again feels like coming home.

“Jerk,” Loki mutters but takes the bottle anyway.

Crashing in the chair, Thor leans back and looks Loki over, “who’s a jerk.”

“You are.”

“Heh.”

Loki sits up and tries to pop the cap off.

“Gimme.”

Refusing to let Thor help, Loki struggles with it for like two whole minutes before he passes him the bottle angrily.

Thor hooks the cap onto his bottom teeth. Closing one eye, he tugs down on the bottle and the cap pops off with a crisp _pssssssst!_

Loki’s eyes were on him the entire time, watching his mouth work.

Thor spits the cap into his palm and gives him the beer.

Loki takes it without breaking eye contact.

“Wow. Open tin cans like that, too?”

Thor gives him a _hello smartmouth_ look, “I’m surprised you were even able to see it happening with all this shit around your eyes.”

Loki takes a sip, “that’s called eyeliner.”

“Yeah, I know what it’s called. You look like a 90 year old widow after she buried husband number 22.”

Loki scoffs and this time takes a long swig.

Wiping his hand across his mouth he goes: “well, at least I don’t do stupid party tricks.”

Thor shakes his head and brings the bottle up to his lips, “that’s not a party trick, that’s survival, baby.”

“You don’t find beers in the wilderness, they don’t grow on trees. So, unnecessary skill.”

Thor doesn’t say anything cause bickering with his younger cousin can last fucking forever. If Loki wants to prove a point or be mean to you he can go on like this for hours, it never stops.

But Loki doesn’t say anything either. He just sits there drinking and staring at the light playing across the water and Thor feels like there’s something on his mind.

“You know,” Thor says, “last time I saw you was at that get together last summer. You were puking in my dad’s yard cause of that flu. Remember? You got everybody worried.”

Resting the bottle on his belly, Loki bites on his black nails, “yeah. Mom was like go upstairs and get some rest, Loki. And I was like meh fine. And I went upstairs and like 5 minutes later you were there just making sure I wasn’t bored just sitting up there while everyone else was having BBQ ‘fun’. As if I was missing out, right.”

Thor remembers. They lay in bed side by side and Loki ended up—

“You fell asleep with your head on my shoulder,” Thor says.

“I did.”

“Just slobbering all over my Metallica shirt.”

“Fuck you, no I wasn’t.”

Loki actually smiles up at him like _you jerk why you being like this_ and Thor studies his face for a while.

“You had your glasses,” Thor’s eyes move to Loki’s long black wavy hair, “your short curly hair. Just freckles everywhere the color of cinnamon. They’re still there somewhere—”

He passes a thumb over Loki’s cheekbone gathering makeup particles on his skin, “under these 4 layers of foundation. You look like a fucking ghost.”

“That will be 2 layers,” Loki corrects him and he’s sitting back in the chair now, all the tension gone from his body and is it the beer or the convo, it doesn’t really matter, and Thor gives a little nod cause talking to him again feels great, just like when they were kids, minus the attitude, “and you look like a porn star with this hair.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of the do.”

Thor’s hair reaches just below his jaw, sun-explosion blonde, just a little wavy, gets every girl and guy turning their heads after him cause it makes him look like a cover boy.

Thor’s eyes move to Loki’s mouth, “and what’s with this.”

He touches the silver lip ring. Grabs it between his finger and thumb and gives a little tug, and Loki’s lower lip stretches out a little, pink and wet and shiny.

Loki’s gaze leaps up to Thor’s at that moment, and it’s something both of them can feel. This touch changed something, someway and they know it but they can’t really explain it.

“You don’t like it?” Loki almost whispers.

“No, I do,” Thor strokes it with his thumb, “I do.”

And his finger moves up Loki’s lip following the curve of the ring and when it gets close enough, Loki closes his lips around it gently, as if he were closing his mouth around a secret.

There’s heat and booze flowing through Thor’s veins and he gets light-headed when Loki sucks on his thumb without tearing his gaze from his eyes, like you’d suck on a straw lazily on a nice spring afternoon in a noisy coffee shop.

And then Thor cups Loki’s chin and without thinking twice about it, pulls him in for a kiss.

And it’s the breathy sound of the water swirling in the pool and it’s the muffled sound of laughter and talking coming from the living room, and it’s the smell of summer in the air and it’s Loki’s soft skin under Thor’s palm, his cousin’s warm breath in his mouth, the cool brush of wavy strands of hair over Thor’s wrist as he moves his hand to cup the back of Loki’s neck. It’s forbidden but it feels so right, it feels like _them_ like it was always supposed to be and Thor tugs on the lip ring with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and Loki moans soft against his lips.

Loki looks over his shoulder. Thor looks too.  Loki’s mom has just walked into the kitchen and gives them a wave.

Come have cake, she mouths.

Thor just stares at her kind of in a shock cause his mind just can’t accept that she didn’t see them kissing, and Loki looks at him and then back at his mom when she holds up the cake for them to see—pink frosting and whipped cream.

She waves them over and walks into the living room.

Thor takes his and Loki’s beers and hides them behind a planter.

“To be continued?” he smiles into Loki’s eyes and Loki smiles back.

“Well, you _are_ staying the night, so.”

“Ha,” Thor swipes his thumb across Loki’s bright smile, “had no idea emo boys can be so naughty.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki being insanely aroused by thor's scent. Au. Incest. Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for this tumblr prompt: for the kink thingy: Loki being insanely aroused by Thor's scent, not a/b/o, just a smell kink

“Hey mom?”

“Yes sweetie.”

Frigga stops in front of Thor’s room, a stack of books in her arms, wearing one of Odin’s checkered blue flannel shirts (looks like she’s wearing a curtain—Odin put on 15 kg in the last 2 years).

Strapping his sports watch on, wearing only a pair of black sweat pants, Thor goes: “you seen my grey shirt?”

Frigga frees one hand to tuck a curly wisp of hair behind her ear, “the one with the writing on it or the one with the tribal sun.”

“Sun,” and Thor flops down on his belly on the floor so he can check again under the bed—nothing there just junk—old music players from ages ago, socks, a book on surfing, a bright yellow half full bag of Lay’s chips with a best by date of 6 months ago.

Frigga walks into his room, sets the books on his computer chair and starts going through his closet, one hand on her hip, rattling the hangers he barely ever uses anymore, sifting through piles of clothes.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Thor pulls his trainers on, “put it away yesterday so I could wash it, went to bed, and now I can’t find it.”

“Well. You know what your dad would say about this: _so strange, it’s out of my hearing range_.”

They share a _dad is weird_ look and Frigga gives the room a quick scan—if the shirt _was_ in there somewhere, she would have found it, Odin likes to say she could spot a grain of salt hiding in a pile of sugar.

“You’re going out to play some basketball?”

“Yeah.”

He tries to, every day after school, with the other guys from the neighborhood, shoots some great hoops.

Frigga sniffs a few of his shirts then tosses him a white sleeveless one, “here. Smells the cleanest. I’m gonna go check the laundry beast, maybe you put it in there and forgot about it.”

She steps out, leaving the door wide open.

Thor stands up to pack his sports drink and protein bar in the bag. He starts pulling on his shirt then spots Loki making his way to his room in a sort of a hurry.

“Hey, Loki!”

Loki stops same way Frigga did, like someone just shook them out of some sort of a daze, and he’s wearing his sickly bright purple shirt with _welcome death (it’s painless!)_ printed across the front in black.

Loki catches one glimpse of him and the tips of his ears go red and he’s super quick to look away from Thor’s pecs and (nearly there) six pack.

He spreads out his arms like _whatdoyouwant,_ brows jumping up a little aggressively .

Thor tugs down on the fabric, tucking the little shirt’s size slip in so it won’t tickle the back of his neck later, “seen my grey shirt?”

“Err…no?”

Thor gives a little frown cause he got the same err no asking Loki just like 3 days ago if he’d seen the only remaining Ben & Jerry’s and turns out Loki ate the whole thing watching art tutorials on youtube, so.

“No?”

Loki shoots him a foul look, “you wanna ask me that 20 more times. I said no.”

Frigga walks back in to get her books and on her way kisses the top of Loki’s head, “didn’t find it.”

“Oh dear,” Loki says drily, more to his big brother, “let’s form a search party.”

Thor slings the bag over his shoulder and picks up the ball, “didn’t even ask me which one it is that I’m looking for.”

Loki shrugs like _so?_ But looks uneasy.

Frigga shows Loki the book pile, “want to look through these, see if there’s something you like. Got them on sale today.”

Loki grabs the top half of the pile and starts checking out the covers.

It’ll be 2 more hours till Thor sees Loki again at dinner if he’ll even make an appearance, sometimes Loki just eats upstairs in his room, wanting to be left alone.

Thor spins the ball, “wanna come shoot some hoops with me.”

Loki replies without looking up, tone flat, “I’d rather be run over by a delivery truck and have crows peck away at my vital organs, thank you.”

Thor nudges him with the ball on his way out.

Loki punches his shoulder. Hard.

“Ah!”

 * * *

Exercising always makes him get the post midnight munchies, so Thor raids the fridge in his boxers and faded beige tank top.

He eats for a while just standing up, tapping his bare feet on the floor to some rap song playing in his head, gorging on milk straight out of the carton and cold pasta.

The sticky sound of his chewing fills the kitchen and he turns with the pasta dish in his hand, leaning back against the counter and just kinda looks around.

There’s Odin’s pack of smokes on top of the fridge, lighter included. And there’s a bottle of Loki’s black nail polish kinda hiding behind the fruit bowl.

Without putting down the container with the delicious pasta in it, Thor pads over to the table and picks up the bottle.

Eating with his forearms leaning on the counter later, Thor turns the bottle over and over in his hand—it’s halfway full and Loki will love getting this back.

Thor washes the pasta down with some more milk and turning the light off in the kitchen, makes his way upstairs.

And hey there, the lights are on in Loki’s room so he’s obviously awake and it’s the perfect moment to just pop in the door and toss the nail polish at him and go _say thanks kiddo_.

Running a hand through his hair, Thor pushes the door in with his shoulder and boom, stops right in his tracks cause Loki is sprawled out on the bed, fucking jerking off and he’s wearing only Thor’s grey shirt.

Loki is really thin and he’s only 16 so Thor’s shirt is way too big for him, probably ends just above his knees, but now it’s pushed all the way up to his pale belly, and it’s just bare thin legs that he’s stretching out everywhere like a cat cause touching himself like that feels so good, and the black tribal sun is somewhere on his belly, and it’s fingers with black nails moving up and down and all round his cock and Thor drops the bottle without meaning to.

It hits the floor and shatters, spraying black all over Thor’s bare feet and Loki’s eyes fly open, terrified, and a second later Loki is tugging down on the shirt trying to cover himself up, blush creeping down his neck.

“Thor!”

Loki’s voice sounds small and helpless and Thor just blinks at him, mouth open, because he just wanted to give him back the bottle, that’s all.

The nail polish drips between his toes making them stick together, runs down the sides of his feet to pool just under the arches and Loki is sitting up now, pressed against the wall, one hand fisted in the front of the shirt.

Thor just gives a deep frown and the only thing he can say is: “thought you said you haven’t seen it.” And with almost a whisper, he echoes back Loki’s words, “wanna ask me that 20 more times.”

Slowly, with his gaze unfocused and his mind in a daze, he grabs some tissues off the desk by the door and crouches down to clean up the mess he made.

“I—”

Thor shakes his head without even noticing that he is, runs the tissues through the shiny black puddle. The sharp scent stings deep in his nose and the nail polish gets under his nails.

“I’m sorry. Thor, I’m sorry—”

Another dazed headshake.

The window is open. The night smells like spring and newly born stars and when he went to get the tissues, he left footprints behind—toes toes toes everywhere all over the tiles and curved arches.

And it’s Loki grabbing at his arms trying to get Thor to look at him, “don’t tell mom and dad. Thor, please. Don't—”

Scrubbing furiously at the tiles now, wiping off his prints Thor tries to ignore him, or rather Thor’s mind tries to tune Loki out because for some reason it wants to focus instead on cleaning the mess.

“I know it’s bad. I know I’m fucked up—”

And some part of Thor’s mind realizes the mess won’t end and he’ll keep tainting the tiles as long as he’s got the nail polish all over the soles of his feet but he keeps taking one step back on his haunches and cleaning, one step back and scrubbing, one hand on the floor, eyes down, slash shaped smears all over the tiles and Loki starts to cry.

“I don’t know why this happens. I don’t know why I’m doing this—”

Thor breathes out through his nose, nostrils flaring, and as he’s moving back with Loki clawing at his shirt, he realizes he’s starting to wipe off a red footprint, warm and sticky and realizes he must have cut himself on the glass at some point.

“Did I ruin everything.”

Thor mops up the blood and the tissues are soaked and there’s a sharp pain right next to his little toe, like stepping on a nail.

“You gonna hate me now?”

More black and more blood and he can’t keep up. Loki’s hands tugging on his shirt getting his left shoulder to peek out.

“You gonna hate me?”

Thor scrubs harder.

“Thor, you gonna hat—”

A wet sliding sound and Loki’s on the floor, nail polish all over the shirt he’s wearing, Thor’s grey shirt.

Thor didn’t even realize that he pushed him.

Thor leaves the tissues on the floor and Loki’s red-rimmed eyes follow him as Thor stands up.

“I’m sorry for this,” he says about the mess, “tell mom to get you a new one.”

Loki makes a grab for Thor’s hand but Thor steps back when he sees it and heads down the hall leaving smears of blood all the way over to his room.

* * *

It takes Thor a few days until he’s ready to speak to Loki again. He finds him sitting on the floor by the balustrade, looking down at the empty living room. It’s 4 in the afternoon and it’s just the two of them home.

Thor sits down to Loki’s right and takes a black nail polish bottle out of his tank top’s breast pocket. He offers it to Loki.

“It’s not exactly the same one I think,” he says as Loki eyes it without actually turning his head to look at Thor, “the one you had was _midnight wish_ or something. This one's—”

He re-checks the label on the bottom, “ _twilight reality_. But that’s all they had at the store—”

“How can you even speak to me,” Loki interrupts him, sounding low, “I’m gross.”

“You’re not.”

“Yes I am. I stole your shirt because it smelled of you and I jerked off in it thinking of you. My big brother. It doesn’t get more fucked up than this. I’m disgusting.”

“No.”

Thor moves a little closer to Loki and feels him tensing up a bit then relaxing when he feels Thor’s familiar body heat and scent, the brother he grew up with, the brother he loves more than anyone else in the whole world.

“I had thoughts about this,” Thor admits, keeping his eyes low, rolling the bottle between his palms, “about you and me.”

They’re sitting so close to one another Thor can feel Loki turning his head, surprised.

Thor nods, “yeah. I’d get them sometimes. But I’d try to push them away, you know? Because you don’t hear ‘bout stuff like this. It’s a bad thing, that’s what people say, right. But I’d get these thoughts and—I think when people have this really close bond like you and I have, sometimes they—”

His eyes move around looking for the right words, “love in more ways than one? I don’t know. Does that sound cheesy? It sounds cheesy, right. Yeah. But it’s true. It’s true to me.”

Loki looks lost, eyes moving all over his brother’s face, trying to take all this in.

“I thought I’ve ruined everything,” he says.

“Nah. It just took me by surprise, that’s all.”

Thor looks down at Loki’s hands. He takes his right hand in his, thumb moving over the clean fingernails cause Loki took off the black nail polish that night.

Loki’s fingernails feel cool and smooth and Thor presses down on Loki’s thumb, looking at him like why’d you take it off.

“It kept reminding me of what happened,” Loki says.

Thor opens the bottle he just got for him. The smell hits them at once and the memories come back but they aren’t painful this time.

Thor paints the nail on Loki’s thumb as Loki watches, eyes soft.

Then Thor paints his own nail and Loki watches him with a tiny adorable frown and a smile.

Thor interlinks their hands.

“Our secret,” Thor says and Loki puts his head on his shoulder, squeezing Thor’s big hand in his.

Thumbs crossed one over the other, the black nail polish catches the light and shines bright.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Odin dies, Thor has to take care of his younger brother. living out on the streets, they try to survive. (prostitution, angst, protective thor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for this tumblr prompt: if you're still taking prompts- overly dependent twins au thorki? maybe something happens to their parents, an accident, and now all they have is each other.

“Don’t look.”

Thor puts a hand over Loki’s eyes. His arm goes round Loki’s shoulders from behind.

Odin was supposed to drive them to school in a bit; Thor has a basketball game, Loki has a math test.

Thor feels Loki’s eyes closing behind his palm. The lashes flutter over the base of his fingers.

Odin is lying on his right side in the bed, pale blue light blanket in a mess around his ankles. The white morning light catches in his unmoving, open eyes. Fine grey hairs glint in the sun. Blood pools inside his ear cavity, about to drip down the lobe and then under his chin. He’s not breathing.

Thor was just stepping out of the shower when he heard Loki screaming his name. Cooling water drips from the ends of his hair and hits the bulging vertebras in the back of Loki’s neck, leaves expending grey circles down the back of Loki’s t-shirt.

Loki’s tears trickle under Thor’s hand, mourning and panicked.

“Don’t look,” Thor says again, lips pressed to the side of Loki’s face.

Loki holds unto Thor’s forearm.

“They’ll separate us,” he says.

A faint buzzing.

A fly comes to rest on Odin’s left lid: furry black on pink that’s turning grey.

“No they won’t,” Thor says, “I won’t let them.”

*

“Don’t look.”

It’s 4 in the afternoon. They’re in a diner. Ambulance lights flash across the street. An old man collapsed and died on the sidewalk. The oranges he dropped are scattered everywhere like wandering suns in undiscovered galaxies. Loki saw the whole thing and it hit too close to home. Odin died just two weeks ago. And now Loki is curled up in Thor’s arms on the floor trying to breathe.

“Close your eyes,” Thor says into his ear.

They’re wedged between the table and the faded red seat. There’s a puddle of strawberry milkshake on the floor, the blue straw floating in all that blush-pink. Fat droplets of it still drip off the edge of the table, rolling down Thor’s knuckles as he presses Loki’s back to his chest.

“Breathe with me,” Thor says.

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Thor nods against the side of his neck, pushes his chest into Loki’s back so Loki will be able to feel the movements of his ribcage.

Loki lets out a choked sob, lashes fluttering over his closed eyes, trying to curl himself into a ball.

A waitress: “sweetie, are you alright.”

Looking over his shoulder at her, Thor says: “it’s okay. He gets these attacks. It’s alright, he just gets scared.”

He gives her a look like _just give us a minute please_ and she walks away still looking politely worried.

“Loki,” Thor shakes his arm a bit, “just like at home, okay. We’re in your room. I’m holding you. Everything’s alright. You’re in my arms and we’re breathing together. Breathe with me.”

Thor takes a deep breath in, watching Loki’s mouth, waiting for him to do the same.

Loki shakes his head, choking on his tiny agonized breaths. There’s a slowly growing stain of milkshake on his jeans, knee area.  

“C'mon.”

Loki throws his head back, twisting in Thor’s arms out of rapidly growing panic.

Thor takes another deep breath in.

This time Loki does too.

It’s not too deep, but he’s trying and Thor gives an encouraging nod.

“Good. Good,” he hugs him closer, “Another one. For me, c’mon.”

They inhale together and this time Loki manages to breathe in deeper, mouth open, small teeth catching the florescent lights.

“I’ve got you,” Thor murmurs in his ear, “breathe, it’s okay.”

Loki’s hands come up to hold on to Thor’s arm that is hugging his shoulders from behind. He lets out a shaky breath and inhales again.

Again and again until he’s breathing so slow and quiet the sound of the pink droplets hitting the floor sounds as loud as thunder.

*

“Don’t look.”

There’s a guy waiting at the end of the alley for him and Thor’s hands are on Loki’s shoulders, bending his head so he can look into his eyes, make sure he keeps his eyes on him.  

Shirts and dresses flutter high up on the clotheslines. Sun’s coming down. It’s summer.

They’ve been living in this tiny abandoned store for the past month. They sneak in through the back so no one sees them. When they need money for food, Thor takes care of it. Loki just needs to close his eyes.  

“Go wait for me at the bus station, okay?” Thor squeezes Loki’s shoulders, shifting his weight uneasily from one leg to the other, “I’ll be there in twenty.”

Loki looks over Thor’s shoulder.

The guy leaning against the dirty brick wall is bald and very big. He’s smoking because Thor is taking too long and is it just a waste of time.

Thor runs his palm down Loki’s hair then pulls his head close so he can place a kiss there.

“Me and him, we’ll just have a chat,” Thor says, “then I’ll come find you and we’ll go and get something to eat. How does pizza sound. Extra cheese. Yeah?”

He gives Loki a sweet smile and a wink, “it’ll be okay, c'mon.”

Thor waits a while after Loki is gone, just in case he decides to come back and check on him.

The bald guy unlocks a door to a storage space. Motions for Thor to come inside. And Thor does, head lowered.

*

“Don’t look.”

It’s been four days since Thor has eaten something. Everything he buys, everything he steals, he makes sure Loki gets it. Makes sure he doesn’t go to bed hungry.

And now Thor is on his knees on the floor with his back to Loki, hand covering his mouth cause he got dizzy and fell and cut his lip on the corner of a crate on his way down.

He’s spitting into his palm because the blood is bitter in his mouth and there’s too much of it on his tongue, on his teeth, smothering like honey, dripping down his chin.

Loki’s voice, quiet in the tiny abandoned place they call home for now, “what happened.”

_(pressing a steaming cup o’ noddles into Loki’s hands as they were standing outside in the light September chill:_

_“You’re not having any?”_

_Thor gave a careless shrug and a light smile, “not hungry.”_

_Pulled on Loki’s beanie so it covered his ears better._

_“Eat it while it’s still warm.”)_

“I think your shirt is dry now,” Thor says (he washed it for him the night before, left it outside to dry), “go get it. Used that soap we got. Smells really good for less than a dollar.”

Loki is reluctant to leave but Thor insists and after the door closes behind him, Thor wipes at his mouth and catches a few drops of blood dripping off his chin with the back of his hand.

*

“Don’t look.”

It’s spring time. Thor got a job working for this older couple, and they let him and Loki stay in this little extra room they have.

Thor just got back from the art supply shop and he’s sitting behind Loki on the bed, placing a gift before him.

Loki’s got his eyes closed. He’s smiling a little. Learning how to smile again after you haven’t smiled for a long time is hard, it takes time. But Loki works on it. And his smile is beautiful to see.

“Ok, you can look.”

It’s this A4 sized print of one of Monet’s water lilies paintings.

“Just like the one you had back home,” Thor says, “remember?”

“You didn’t have to—” Loki says, running his fingers over the glossy paper, adoration in his eyes.

“Shh. Let’s put it up.”

Thor rips small pieces of sticky tape with his teeth and hands them to Loki and Loki uses them to secure the print to the wall over their bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Baldur go to a BDSM club and meet sub!loki. (blowjob, submission, collar+leash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for this tumblr prompt: How about sub Loki on a leash, explicit, bdsm club au? Thanks if you write it!

Baldur tosses Thor the leash.

Thor catches it; the metal clasp attached smacking into his wrist hard.

Bites his lip and arches a brow at Baldur like _what’s that for, mate._

BDSM club Destinesia . Little private room. Lilac floor and silver walls. A sub on his knees deep-throating Baldur.  

Baldur grabs the sub’s chin, thumb and finger digging into his cheeks till he gives him a new set of dimples, and takes a step back, sliding out of that hot little mouth.

Thor shifts his weight from one leg to the other, tugging on the leash with his fists, watching as Baldur slips his fingers under the sub’s collar to check out the name engraved on it.

“Yeah, I think we should put this on,” Baldur motions to the leash, “cause this pretty face here. What’s that—” runs his thumb over the engraved letters cause the light in there is shit and he can’t make out the third letter, “err. Lo. Loki. Loki, yeah? Is giving me this look as he’s sucking my cock like. Not 100% submissive. So. That’s a problem.”

They had the night off. Thor was like _let’s go to the bar, feels like a Budweiser night_. Baldur was like _nah let’s hit Destinesia._

_–what’s that._

_–a you get what you want off the menu BDSM club. It’s not just for show, it’s the real thing. You want to fuck a sub, you want a blowjob, you wanna make someone scream, you just pay. It’s all hush-hush. They don’t advertise the sex thing. For people just coming to watch thinking that’s all there is, it’s just that, watching, so you can jerk off later with a stupid smile on your face before you go to bed. But when you go there with something on your mind and you ask for it, no one’s gonna say no. Yeah?_

Thor’s not really into the whole BDSM thing. Like, he stumbled across some latex porn once or twice and his finger didn’t click the [x] so. But he and his brother just smoked a couple of joints and getting someone to blow him when his head is feeling like a weightless sun floating on some psychedelic clouds sounded nice.

Baldur grabs the base of his cock and moves the head across Loki’s mouth slow. Left to right, right to left, getting his lips all shiny and Loki blinks up at him all black mascara and blue contact lenses.

Thor moves closer from behind and Loki wants to turn his head to look but Baldur clicks his tongue and taps his finger just under his own left eye like _keep looking at me sweetheart._

Thor slips his forefinger under the collar, curls it around it and gives a short tug. Loki’s hair falls cool and full of tiny silver sparkles over Thor’s big knuckles.

“Hold him while I fuck his mouth,” Baldur says and Thor hooks the clasp to the back of the collar instead of the ring at the front.

The leash is long so it goes around his knuckles 4 times.  When Thor goes for the fifth, there’s no more free leash and his fingers end up brushing against the clasp. He gives a tug and Loki’s head jerks back, shoulders going tense, hands coming down to rest on the tiles so he doesn’t lose his balance and when his lips part instinctively on a surprised gasp, Baldur slips himself inside his mouth, taking a step forward.

He thrusts slow into Loki’s mouth, undone belt buckle clinking, tucking his dark brown hair behind his ears and sucking on his side lip ring cause fuck that’s the ultimate high right fucking there.

Loki moves to pull back cause Baldur is so big and buried so deep it feels like he’s choking but Thor grabs hold of the collar and keeps him in place.

Loki lets out a muffled moan and gives a fluttering blink cause his eyes water involuntarily.

Baldur gives him a wink, “yeah, that’s more like it. 99.9 submission. We’re off to a good start.”

Loki blinks the tears away once his body starts rejecting the gagging reflex and Thor runs one big palm down the length of his hair, raking his fingers through it, fisting his hand in it loving the way the shiny wavy strands feel.

Baldur comes hard a minute later, eyes squeezed shut and Thor presses his lips to Loki’s ear.

“You know what destinesia means?”

Loki gives a little blink like _I’m listening._

“It means getting to the end of a journey and forgetting why you wanted to go in the first place,” Thor says, “it’s when something is so good it makes you forget everything that came before it.You just did it to me, sweetheart.”

And then Thor says: “my turn.”

And Loki  throws his head back and gives him a gorgeous smile, all teeth and shiny lips and a little bit of insanity like the kinda guy that would smoke weed with you on a hot summer day when the AC is busted and get you to paint his fingernails while you’re at it ; the kinda guy that would get you to go on the roof and blast music there and dance till the neighbors call the cops ; the kinda guy that would let you fuck him until he bleeds because you being rough with him makes him feel like you really love him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thor and loki have some fun with a violet wand (incest, erotic electrostimulation, violet wand, nipple play).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for this tumblr prompt: Here some good kinks for thorki fics ideas: Cum stuffing, erotic electrostimulation and dunno maybe candle wax

Loki tosses the white cardboard box onto the center of Thor’s bed, minus the lid, so Thor can see exactly what’s inside.

Loki just got back from the post office. Twirling the key ring around his forefinger, he moped all the way over to the Odinson P. O. box cause—

_“I want you to check our P.O. box while we’re away,” Frigga said the previous evening, poking her head around Loki’s bedroom door, “not every day. Tomorrow. And on Thursday, maybe. Sounds alright to me. Your dad’s ordered some books a while ago. You know how much he loves his ancient Rome stuff.”_

_“Marcus Aurelius reincarnated,” Loki said drily, “why not get Thor to do it. He’s got legs, he can use ‘em for walking not just for kicking the blankets off his bed and poking his stupid ugly toe into my side whenever he feels like it.”_

_Frigga gave him a look like we both know you can’t count on Thor cause head in the clouds over the Atlantic Ocean somewhere._

_When Loki gave her a defeated eyebrow raise, she hurried into his room and kissed him on the top of his head, giving his right ear a little pinch cause new helix he just got without asking her first if it’s okay._

The AC was busted and the post office smelled like sweat and recycled paper and Loki flipped to the correct key, crouching down in front of their P.O box.

It was this little rectangle of darkness and an inexplicable cool draft coming from the other end, and it felt like he was taking a peek into a pocket in time, kinda weird.

There was the package with Odin’s books inside. The little sticker on it said _The Battle of the…_ and _The Defeat of…_ so and so and blah blah blah and a name that had so many x’s it was impossible to read.

Loki dragged the package out. It was heavy and he gave a typical Loki eye roll cause he needed to carry this home and it’s a 15 minute walk if he’s walking really fast.

He was about to slam the small squeaky door shut when he noticed another package in there. Well, it was just an elongated white cardboard box, really plain looking.

Loki put down Odin’s books and reached inside to grab the box, the grey shadow inside spreading over his hand like a stain.

_Zap!_

Loki pulled his hand back so fast he banged his knuckles against the P.O. box’s door and sent it flying like a cat flap.

“Fuck.”

It was an electrostatic shock and it bit into the soft flesh of his middle finger—felt like sticking it with a pin—and the tingling spread up his hand and buzzed in between his wrist bones. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end for some reason. It hurt, but it woke him up, shook him, got him alert and it was an interesting feeling.

After he shook his hand, he reached inside again.

He didn’t get zapped again. Kinda bummed him out for some unknown reason. The shock made it feel like his blood has turned into noisy TV static.

The white box had duct tape wrapped all around it, keeping the lid in place. No label on the box, no writing.

Take it or put it back inside?

Was it even something his mom or dad ordered or did someone fuck up.

All of a sudden, Odin’s voice in his head:

_‘Had a cat once. His name was Pan. Lively little thing. Hunted spiders like a pro. Was feared by every fly and bee. One day, our neighbor Bob got a lawnmower. We didn’t have one. I never seen one before. Pan’s never seen one before, either. One sunny morning he crossed the street to take a look at it because it was so red and shiny standing there under Bob’s lemon tree. Ah, sweet little Pan. God rest his kitty soul. Curiosity got the best of him and he ended up losing way more than just his young whiskers.’_

Slipping the two book coupons they got into his pocket, Loki slammed the door shut so hard it made an old man choke on his saliva, and locked it before he gets a chance to change his mind.

Sitting on a stone ledge under a parasol (small kiosk right outside the post office), Loki used his keys, nails and teeth, to tug on the shiny duct tape. Finding the end of it is always the hardest—peeling the layers off is easy if you’re patient enough.

When he was down to the last layer, Loki noticed something at the bottom of the box. Held it up and closed one eye, squinting with the other cause close to noon sun in his eyes with its rabid summer mood.

A little purple lightning, right in the middle there, like the sleeping letter Z.

Getting rid of the wrinkly tape, Loki lifted the lid and did anyone say instant heart attack cause—

“No fucking way.”

* * *

Popping his raspberry smoothie gum, Thor takes his earphones out one by one really slow, staring down at the open box.

Loki gives him a _I’m feeling ya_ look, standing by the bed, hand on one cocked hip, “takes a minute to take it in, doesn’t it.”

Thor scoffs and drops the earphones onto his lap, one hand coming up to scratch his shoulder, tug on the front of his grey Metallica tank top.

“Was that in our P.O. box?” Thor says, voice going way up at the end there.

“Uh-huh.”

“Something mom and dad ordered?”

“No, Thor. That’s mine, obviously. Did I forget to tell you about my electrostimulation kink. The power going off two nights ago? That was me, poking a burning light bulb with my dick.” Said in all deadpan, he should be proud of himself.

Thor hides a giant amused smirk behind his palm, then moves his hand to rub his chin in thought, studying the thing in the box, “this _could_ be yours actually. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Looking up at him, Thor raises his brows and crosses his hands at the wrist, holding them up for Loki to see to remind his little brother just how much Loki goes crazy for that bondage thing they’ve been doing recently (all Loki’s idea of course—blame porn!)

Loki flops down on the bed making the open box wiggle from side to side.

“Well, apparently it runs in the family. Someone’s a kink monster here and it’s either mom or dad cause—” and Loki gestures to the box, and Thor gives him a _no kidding_ look.

“I’m taking a picture,” Loki says, whipping out his phone,

Thor snorts.

“Blackmailing reasons,” Loki says and snaps a pic, “can always go like hey dad, gimme two hundred dollars or I’m showing this to aunt Trudy.”

“I’d ask for four hundred,” Thor mumbles and they both stare down at what’s in the box, resting on a bed of black velvet.

It’s a sweet purple-colored pleasure wand. Shaped like a cone, long as a pencil. You plug it in, press into the skin and hit the button. A few volts hit you like out of control Pop Rocks and it gets you curling your toes and asking for more.

Chin in hand, Thor says: “maybe someone mixed up the boxes.”

“And delivered a pleasure wand instead of a book about Caesar?”

Loki gives Thor a look like _you really believe that_.

Thor chuckles and covers his mouth with the back of his hand, sitting cross-legged with soft tendrils of hair brushing just under his jaw cause messy ponytail, “aw, man. Who do you think—I mean, mom starts cussin’ if she gets zapped by the toaster.”

They look at each other and share an _ewww_ look when they both think that it could be Odin’s.

Thor reaches for the wand like he doesn’t really wanna touch it but also _does_ wanna touch it at the same time.

He takes it in his right hand and flicks his thumb over the rounded tip, “but it’s also so…like, it’s like what 9 volts or something. You know dad, you need to hit him with a fucking brick to get him to feel something.”

And it’s kinda funny how neither of them asks how the other even knows what this thing is.

Pulling an extra hair-tie off Thor’s left wrist, Loki starts doing his hair up cause it’s fucking warm in there and the room smells like his big brother his soap, his skin, “remember that one time when that car ran over his toes. Didn’t even notice it till mom told him his shoe is busted and that something there kinda looks like blood.”

Thor hums a _yeah_ and takes out the power cord.

They exchange looks and Loki arches a brow at him like _bring it on_.

* * *

They are sitting cross-legged on Thor’s bed while Thor plugs it in.

Loki looks over his shoulder at the closed door. Their mom and dad won’t be home till Thursday. But still. Instinct.

Thor turns the wand on.

It comes to life with this tiny _snap!_ sound and immediately glows a cool indigo color.

Loki slips off the bed.

“Where you going.”

He closes the blinds.

The room turns dark and the purple light burns steadily in Thor’s hand like a fucking glow stick.

Thor grabs it in both hands.

Loki points at him, “make a Han Solo joke and I’m outta here.”

Thor laughs, “how did you know.”

“Hmm. One wonders.”

Loki sits back down, even closer than before so that their knees are touching.  

Thor clears his throat cause he can feel the tension too.

He kinda stares at it shaking his head, “still can’t believe that mom and dad were gonna use this while—”

“TMI.”

“Hey, just stating the facts. This is sick, though. Stealing your parents’ sex toys is sick,” Thor says but he’s fucking amused, the purple light dancing in his eyes so Loki adds: “maybe mom got it so she can zap dad when he doesn’t wanna do the dishes.”

Thor snorts, “stop it, you’re making me laugh. This is some serious shit here.”

“Think we should ring an electrician?”

“Loki!”

Not really knowing what to do with his hands, Loki lets his hair down, tossing Thor’s hair-tie over his shoulder and tucking his hair behind his ears, playing with his new helix.

Loki tugs on his bottom lip with his fingers and looks up at Thor, eyes going soft, “think it’s stupid I’m kinda nervous about this?”

“Nah. My heart’s beating out of my chest.”

“Really?”

Thor takes Loki’s fingers and presses them into the side of his neck so Loki can feel his pulse.

Thor wasn’t lying.

Loki pulls his hand back, tugging on his lip again, “wanna try it first?”

“Heh.”

That’s Thor for no.

Thor pops his gum, “you?”

Loki holds out his palm.

His fingers curl in on themselves when his body gives him a sweet flashback of post office shock tingles.

Thor’s eyes move from Loki’s hand to his eyes, thinking maybe Loki doesn’t really wanna do this after all, maybe they should wait for another time, or just give up on the whole thing.

He forces himself to open them.

Slowly, Thor moves the wand closer to Loki’s palm and Loki leans the back of his hand on Thor’s knee.  

Thor stops right before he touches the pink flesh.

“Ready?”

Loki nods, lashes already fluttering, ready to fall over his eyes the second the pain hits.

Thor bites his lip and pokes him with the wand.

Loki jumps, eyes squeezing shut. It felt like getting stung by a hyperactive bee. He lets out a long hiss and bites his lips, fingers shaking.

When he looks up Thor has this look on like _ouch that looks like it hurts_. And like Thor feels like if he did that to Loki he should do it to himself as well cause if one of them smiles the other should smile too and if one of them hurts they have to hurt together, he tries it on himself. Zapping the back of his left hand.

“Ah!”

A second later: “fuck, this burns.”

“Stings, doesn’t it.”

Thor wets his lips and sucks the skin into his mouth trying to cool the red throbbing in his hand, “yeah.”

Loki gets courageous, “do it again.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” he offers Thor his wrist, “hold my wrist with one hand and zap with the other. Don’t let me pull my hand back.”

Thor closes his fingers around Loki’s wrist. The feeling of Thor restraining him feels good. It reminds Loki of their little bondage games and it turns him on.

Thor picks a spot. The soft flesh close to the crook of Loki’s elbow. He zaps him.

Instinctively Loki jerks his hand back but Thor tightens his grip around his wrist, holds him in place.

“Shit,” Loki hisses, pupils blown out, looking up into Thor’s eyes.

“Again?”

Loki nods.

Thor zaps his arm just where the sleeve ends.

Loki purses his lips on a _oooh_ and Thor’s eyes darken as he restrains Loki.

“Pull your shirt up,” he says and the pleasant scratchiness of his voice sends shivers down Loki’s spine.

Thor grabs Loki’s ankles and tugs, pulling Loki closer so he’s sitting between his legs. He throws his leg over Loki’s so they are as close as they can get and Loki grabs the hem of his shirt, balls it up in his fist. He’s breathing fast cause he knows what’s coming and the hungry look in Thor’s eyes, all caught up with what they are doing and what they’re about to do gets to him.

Loki exposes his belly and chest and holds the fabric just under his chin, all crumpled up.

Thor bends his head and flicks his tongue over the tip of Loki’s nipple.

Loki curls his fingers tight in the fabric cause the feeling of his brother’s hair brushing over his sternum, the feeling of his hot mouth closing around his nipple, wetting it and sucking on it is causes a storm of sensual data in his mind and the only thing he wants to do is close his eyes and let himself be swept away.

“Water and electricity,” Loki pants, combing his fingers through Thor’s hair, “so you _have_ been paying attention in class. I’m impressed.”

With a twinkle in his eye, Thor pulls back and presses the tip to Loki’s right nipple.

The zap is audible, sharp and crackling and all static-like and Loki lets out a breathy _ah!_ And gets tears in his eyes. Both his nipples turn hard and his chest is heaving.

Pulling the wand back, Thor massages the nipple with his palm and Loki leans into his touch, craving the softness and tenderness after that pain.

“Too much?” Thor rasps and Loki shakes his head.

“Not enough?” Thor tries again with a _I know you too well_ smile and Loki lets out a breathless laugh.

Thor puts a hand on Loki’s neck and pushes him onto his back on the bed. Loki lets go of the shirt but his chest remains exposed, the soft black fabric pooling around his neck, brushing just under his chin. He spreads his legs as wide as he can so Thor has enough room to kneel between them and his tongue taps his front teeth on the ’T’ of _Thor, do the other one too, please._

Thor lays his hand on Loki’s stomach, spreading his fingers out on the soft warm skin there and, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, presses the wand to Loki’s left nipple. The purple light flickers and Loki’s back arches on the spot, pushing his chest up against the wand.

Thor doesn’t pull it back this time. He keeps it pressed to Loki’s nipple and Loki’s hips lift up off the bed and don’t come back down, chasing the sting and the burn. Mouth open, Loki keeps looking at Thor as Thor presses down on his tummy to get him to lie down again and Loki throws his head back when Thor moves the wand away because his body craves it now and having that warmth, that electric crackle disappear, it’s too sudden.

Loki tries rubbing himself against Thor’s knee, arms thrown over his head.

“Fuck, this is hot,” Thor says, rubbing his palm up and down Loki’s chest, flicking his thumbs over Loki’s nipples, making him moan quietly.

Panting, Loki retorts, “thought you didn’t have any kinks.”

“ _You_ are my kink,” Thor says and starts working on the buttons on Loki’s jeans cause if this thing zapping his nipples gets him crazy like that, what will happen when it touches his cock, when it touches the sensitive tissue inside him.

“Isn’t that romantic,” Loki huffs, trying to keep his eyes on his brother’s face instead of on his hands cause he knows what Thor is about to do and his heart is beating out of his chest, “did you come up with it all on your own, or is that Tennyson.”

Thor gives him a lopsided smile, tugging Loki’s jeans down his thighs and Loki is hard, erection flush against his belly.

Thor zaps the inside of Loki’s thigh and Loki jumps.

“That’s Faulkner, actually,” Thor says.

Loki bites down on his knuckles when Thor zaps the other thigh.

“Naughty Faulkner,” Loki manages to whisper.

“Naughty Faulkner,” Thor repeats and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear cause it’s getting in the way of him being able to see Loki writhing beneath him when he brings the wand close to his cock.

When he zaps the head he covers Loki’s mouth with his, swallowing Loki’s scream, feeling Loki’s thighs and knees trembling, feeling Loki’s fingernails scratching his back.


End file.
